


Heart of the Soul

by Nyxx_Phantom



Series: The Soul Remembers [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxx_Phantom/pseuds/Nyxx_Phantom
Summary: Flashes of blue feathers and teasing smirks plague him along his journey to save Hyrule.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Soul Remembers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Heart of the Soul

When Link woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection, everything was groggy and unfocused. He was sluggish in his movements, confused with no memory or thoughts except 'who was the voice' and 'was his name Link'. Outside the shrine, he met an old man who acted oddly, but he couldn't care because he was hungry. It was only later that he found out the old man was actually a king he used to serve and he had been in a deep sleep for 100 years.

On the road, he met many people who were kind enough to help him, and he enjoyed their companionship. He met a colorful bard who sang songs of old, an excited travel shopman with a bug name, a lady as old as he is and it shows, a de-aged woman related to the lady, a building company with a strange fascination with son names, a fish twice his size who was over 100 but was like a little kid, a terrified rock who was kindhearted, a young child acting as chief of her people, and a stubborn bird who wouldn't give up.

All the other people he had met only grew his love for Hyrule. The kingdom was in pieces but it still thrived, more than one would think possible. Yet with all these people living their happy lives, something had been bothering Link.

For weeks, all he could think of was one certain Rito. All he could dream about was how soft the blue feathers were sliding over his skin. His heart would ache at the very name he didn't dare utter. Broken memories were all that haunted him of all good times he couldn't remember well. Some days he could only sob in his bed, hoping that Bolson and his company couldn't hear him. Finally, after weeks of grieving, he decided to face his fear.

Arriving at Vah Medoh was hard, as the sight of the mechanical bird weakened his knees. It was there he stayed all day, reliving memories that he had forgotten. It was midnight, he would guess, that he saw the light. A blue feathered hand lifted his quivering chin, gently wiping away his tears. Link had gasped in wonder, slowly reaching out to see if he could touch him. With relief, he was quick to hug Revali with a shout of joy. The rest of the night until the dawn of day was spent in each other's company, with Revali telling stories of them and Link clinging to him as much as their bodies would allow.


End file.
